


A Case of Missing Context

by Saronai



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Fluff without Plot, M/M, Romantic Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-19
Updated: 2016-04-19
Packaged: 2018-06-03 05:14:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 522
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6598183
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Saronai/pseuds/Saronai
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Poe tries to be clever expressing his interest in Finn, but must take a more daring and straightforward approach when Finn's missing cultural context results in miscommunication.  They kiss, okay?</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Case of Missing Context

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, this is actually inspired off-the-cuff and second hand by a comic at the following link: [Original artist is behind a password protect so just click my reblog on tumblr of it](http://saronai.tumblr.com/post/141426315586/lunarchaoswra-saronai-lunarchaoswra).
> 
> Apparently, as you can see from the link on the reblog, this artist pulled inspiration from another work/artist. I am, as far as I know, the third link in this unstructured chain reaction.
> 
> It's short, fluffy, and I hope you enjoy it!
> 
> * * *

Poe and Finn laid out on the oddly tiled rooftop watching the stars they’d just finished flying for the pure fun of it. It was _always_ fun with Finn, Poe found his general excitement contagious and endearing, just this time, fun was the reason. A minor misuse of resources, but they called it a practice flight. Regardless, as they laid there, a nervous restlessness settled over Poe, his thoughts on whether Finn might possibly consider him as something more than a friend in time. _He’s wearing my jacket still? Maybe he’s waiting for the same reason I am?_

Sitting up on one elbow, Poe looked down at the other man, fighting a blush. Eventually, Finn noticed him instead of the stars and it left behind a thrilling tickle of butterflies. As if it were his first time all over again.

“What is it?” Finn asked with a still-elated smile, but he looked away, searching that direction as though Poe might be watching something beyond him, maybe beside him? Nothing lay beyond him on the rooftop though. No one approaching. 

By the time he looked back at Poe with an adorably bemused expression, the pilot had an idea. One stolen straight from something he’d read once, but it should get the job done. “Finn, let me get one thing straight,” he said, successfully sounding cooler about it than he felt. His heart definitely flailed with nervous daring.

“What?”

“I’m not.” His heart flung itself against his rib cage repeatedly, but he managed a smile.

The other man furrowed his brow in confusion and got up on one elbow as well, facing him. “Yeah,” he said as though he were missing something, drawing it out. “Is it because you’re bent up on one elbow like this, or am I missing another idiom here?”

“Kinda, yeah,” Poe huffed a nervous laugh, blushing as he realized he was going to have to muster up new bravery for his solider-raised friend. “Straight men don’t…” He searched Finn’s expression for clues as he leaned closer, insides panicking as Finn mirrored him, as if expecting a secret or something said in confidence. _Or maybe…_

Hesitating only a moment longer, Poe tilted his head and leaned in all the way, lightly brushing his lips against the former storm trooper’s. Nothing pressing, leaving the option to pull away.

Finn, however, doing nothing without great enthusiasm, only made a small sound that shot through Poe in an electric way before Finn leaned against him all the way in an obvious quest for more. The speed of their exchange picked up until he met each of Poe’s kisses as though they flew the skies again, leading with a few of his own. Then, with bubbled over excitement, Finn left several quick kisses along Poe’s jaw and cheek with an exhilarated grin, half leaning over him by now. “Straight men don’t do that?” Breathless disbelief tinged through his obvious enjoyment.

Grinning, Poe shook his head. “Nope,” he said in a husky, shaky voice as he tingled everywhere Finn pressed against him. “Not with other men.” And then he leaned up for more. Far more.


End file.
